


Perfect Boyfriend

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, fear of growing older, turning 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You don't want to celebrate your birthday but Chris manage to make you feel special without betraying yor wishes.





	Perfect Boyfriend

Chris had wanted the two of you to go somewhere special today. He had suggested one restaurant after another. He had suggested weekend getaways and vacations but truth be told, you hadn’t been in the mood to do much this year. You just wanted this day to pass and get on with your life. A birthday was just a day right? At least that’s what you tried to convince yourself as you laid in bed alone that morning.

You weren’t sure where Chris was, but him not being here had you kinda worried that he had not listened to you. You loved that he wanted to surprise you, and you loved him more than anything, but you had been serious when you had said you didn’t wanna go anywhere on your birthday. You knew however, that if he had made plans, that sweet smile of his would be able to convince you to do just about anything. You wouldn’t have the heart to say no to him, so you really hoped and prayed that your boyfriend had taken you seriously. That he was just out for a run or something, and not planning some huge gesture, like you knew he really wanted to do.

You groaned and pushed yourself out of bed, calling out for him with no answer. It was 10 am. It wasn’t like him to not be home at this hour, which only made you all the more worried.

“Dammit Chris, what are you up to?” You mumbled, as you headed into your bathroom. Your eyes opened wide as you saw the bath oils on the side of the tub with a note attached to them.

Take a warm bath. Relax for as long as you want, and then meet me in the kitchen. Wear whatever you want. As much… or as little ;)

You couldn’t help but smile as you read the note with his little innuendo at the end. No matter how hard it was to turn this corner, you loved Chris. You should have trusted that he would listen to you, and know just what you needed today. Just like he did anyday.

A nice, long, relaxing bath did sound perfect, so you did as he had asked you to. You filled the tub with your favourite oils before sliding in. You closed your eyes and rested your head against the side of the top, letting the smell of the oil fill your senses and the warm water calm your body and mind.

You hadn’t been in the tub for more than a few minutes when a soft knock sounded on the door and Chris peeked inside. The soft smile on his face instantly got mirrored on yours.

“Happy Birthday, sleeping beauty,” Chris teased, as he kicked open the door revealing the tray of food he was carrying in one hand and a wooden plank in the other.

“Chris! What are you doing? I was coming down.” You sat up straighter, and stared at him in surprise as he positioned the plank across the tub and started spreading out the steaming pancakes, fruit juice and coffee out in front of you.

“Well you slept longer than usual, so I didn’t want it to get cold,” Chris winked at you. Before you could scold him for his teasing, he grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling it and revealing his clavicle tattoo to you. Your mouth instantly watered, and just like every time you saw it you felt an urge to lick and nibble it. Chris knew this, and a playful smile spread across his face as he enjoyed you blatantly staring at him.

“And I was getting a little lonely downstairs all by myself,” Chris grinned at you, making you sigh and roll your eyes at him, but the smile didn’t leave your face.

“Chris Evans, you are such a tease,” you pouted playfully, and Chris instantly pulled his shirt over his head and stood up to drop his pants, making you laugh. Chris who was now gloriously naked before you, pushed the plank forward, motioning for you to follow. You breath caught in your throat, seeing him naked. Even after a year together, he always had the same effect on you. But you did as he wanted, allowing him to slip into the tub behind you. When he was seated comfortably. You giggled as he pulled you back against his chest and positioned the plank so you could both reach the food.

You ate and talked; conversation between the two of you had always been easy. Everything about being with Chris was easy. You were yourself around him, free of judgement, and he even always had a way of letting you get out of your own head. You felt loved and free with him. Just like you did when he lifted the leftovers down onto the floor, before kissing your shoulder and neck, sending a shiver through your body.

“You know, I think we should spend all our birthdays like this from now on,” Chris hummed against your neck, making you giggle as his hands began wandering your naked curves. “Activities outside the house require too many clothes,” Chris grinned against your skin, before you turned around straddling his lap, helped by two strong hands so you didn’t slip.

“So what are your plans for the day baby?” You ran your hands against his hair, loving how he closed his eyes for a second, enjoying your touch. His clear blue eyes opened again to stare directly into yours and he smiled as he ran his hands up your back, gently pushing you forward so he could kiss you, deeply and passionately, making a familiar fire start in your stomach.

“I was thinking I could show you just how beautiful you are right now,” Chris spoke against your skin, as he kissed his way down your jawline to your neck, gently sucking down, making you arch into him instantly. “Then we spend the day in bed, watching your favourite musicals, singing along and taking breaks to make love. Slow and easy, like we have all day, cause we do,” Chris lips found their way to your breast, where his tongue playfully ran across your nipple before playfully biting down, making you moan loudly, and throw your head back,closing your eyes.

“You are not getting dressed all day honey, cause it is your birthday and birthdays are for birthday suits,”Chris teased you, making you laugh and slap his shoulder playfully. A laughter that stopped as sudden as it started, when Chris wrapped his hands around your waist lifting you up just enough for him to push himself inside your welcoming heat.

A loud moan fell from your lips, just before it was stopped by his kiss. You sat like that for what felt like an eternity. Kissing, connected and barely moving, other than the occasional wandering hands. You had all the time in the world and Chris knew that. You promised yourself you would never doubt him again as you let him take complete control of the moment. Slowly but surely pushing you towards the first of what you suspected would be many highs today. Any birthday spent with Chris was going to be the best birthday ever, and you no longer cared about the number on your driver’s licence. He didn’t, so why should you.


End file.
